SuperiorInstrumentalist
- Regular= "CompletE SociaL OrdeR JustifieS ThE MeanS OF ObtaininG SucH." - Sans Coat= "ThiS ChangE IN AppearancE IS JustifieD."}} |-|Alternates = - Krampine= "I AM MosT CertainlY NoT ColonY MireD." - Lowblood= "...WhaT CaN I DO FoR YoU, SiR?" }} |-|AB = - Regular= "IT MaY BE SimplE TO BE KinD, BuT ThE TruE MinD IS JusT IN TheiR ActionS." }} |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Amazar Lutobe |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 8 Sweeps |Row 3 title = Caste |Row 3 info = 483D8B/Indigo |Row 4 title = Trolltag |Row 4 info = superiorInstrumentalist |Row 5 title = Typing Quirk |Row 5 info = First and last letter capitalized. |Row 6 title = Fetch Modus |Row 6 info = Melody Modus |Row 7 title = Strife Specibus |Row 7 info = bladeKind, pistolKind |Row 8 title = Symbol |Row 8 info = Astronomical Jupiter }} >Enter Name. Your name is AMAZAR LUTOBEN. You are a very serious, methodical, and traditional troll with a rather large SUPERIORITY COMPLEX, based on both your blood ranking and fondness for yourself that you make little effort to hide. One less fond of you would proclaim that you are ridiculously OBSESSIVE COMPULSIVE, as you need everything ORGANIZED, PLANNED, AND ORDERLY, but you yourself would say that you are simply… structured. You like to think that you retain a greater self control for matters of EMOTION, proclaiming yourself composed and holding a stiff upper lip in all situations, though quite often in times of stress you are FICKLE AND PRONE TO OVERREACTING: perhaps due to the forced calmness most of the time. All of this combined, this generally makes you appear A BIT ANNOYED with most people AT MOST TIMES due to behavior you simply do not approve of. Of course, you, greatly respect AUTHORITY AND ORDER: Order always over chaos, for the very essence of chaos is evil, is it not? Unsurprisingly, you are a SUPREME HEMOSPECTRUM LOYALIST, though upholding justice and order comes first, regardless of your biased definition of it. Like all landdwelling aristocracy, you believe that you share a bit of a RIVALRY with the seadwelling royals, yet at the same time, you SECRETLY WISH that your blood was JUST ONE MORE CASTE HIGHER when venting frustration against their natural superiority, though when it all boils down, you are perfectly accepting of your own caste. Nonetheless, the dignified tradition must be respected. To give further structure and order to your life, you live by FIVE MOTTOS: Order in all things, Consistency in all habits, Justification for all actions, Retribution for all trespasses, and Honor in all dealings. Your obsession with your own could be described as ZEALOUS FERVOUR by others that is practically a religion, but that's nonsense: You believe in a separate higher power that judges all actions and punishes all those who act evilly: Of course, evil in your eyes is much different than most others, save for other highblooded loyalist nobles. On a similar note, you believe strongly in destiny and fate, and as such, you have a strong interest in ANCESTOR RESEARCH, as like many others, you believe you will follow in his (or her?) footsteps, as well as a secret interest in MYSTIC METHODS OF READING THE FUTURE. While most people would turn to BLACK ORACLES, you know that the silly things are guaranteed inaccuracy, and as such, you turn to the STARS, dragging out your telescope and charts nearly every evening to attempt to read their secrets. More than often though, you find various readings of any sort to be nonsense, and resolve to simply learn fate through experience. Of course, if we spend too much time reading about your secret hobby, people may find out, so lets move on. Like all trolls, you have a variety of INTERESTS. First and foremost is your love of CLASSICAL MUSIC. You are especially fond of that of the VIOLIN (though, after sweeps of practice you are able to perform on NEARLY ANY instrument). Anything involving music is WONDERFUL- Playing it, listening to it, writing it. Of course, like all trolls of REFINED TASTE, you dislike the modern electronic and punk themes of modern troll music. Others you tolerate, though. On said note, you are rather indifferent to ALTERNIAN SLAM POETRY: you respect it's great cultural significance, yet... you must admit you are not very good at it. As for the aristocratic art taste, though, you find yourself rather confused. It is traditional, yes, but... you are often BORED and a BIT DISTURBED by the images of classic art. Other interests include the study of BRUTAL ALTERNIAN LAW, the APPRAISAL OF VARIOUS VALUABLES, of which you collect around your hive, and, the study of PREVIOUS ALTERNIAN RULERS, and generally THE PROPER BEHAVIOR OF A GENTLETROLL, which, of course, you display flawlessly. It is also important to note that you are a rather talented artist in the medium of DRAWING, ironically enough, due to sweeps spent drawing images for communication with your lusus: this is something you have yet to realize, though, as you never seek outside input and have never put thought to it. Insofar as combat, you wield your DUELING RAPIER and DUELING PISTOLS, as you have studied and know the classic rules of dueling by heart. As such, you are the proud owner of both rapierKind and pistolKind. Given the time and materials, you have studied firearms and blades of various kinds to better know their proper use long enough to the point where you would probably be able to construct your own weapons. However, you own neither a forge or the tools and pieces required to. Even so, it'd be quite dirty work. Your trollian handle is superiorInstrumentalist and YoU CapitalizE ThE FirsT AnD LasT LetteR OF EverY WorD, FoR WhaT YoU SaY IS ClearlY VerY ImportanT. >Examine Self. '---' >Examine Hive. '---' >Examine Respiteblock. '---' >Allocate Strife Specibus. '---' >Examine Fetch Modus. '--' >Do Something Awesome! '---' >Examine Abilities. >Psychic? '---' >Physical? '---' >Other? '---' >Examine Session. >Do the ---y Thing! Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia '---' * >Examine Trollslum. '---' - >Examine Traits. '---' >Examine Tropes. '---' Category:Indigo Blood Category:Male